


Intervention

by flowersforgraves



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: “This is an intervention,” Rex says, crossing his arms to glare at Cody.“You’ve been working too hard, love,” Obi-Wan declares. “You haven’t been giving us an acceptable amount of attention. Who knows when we’ll all be together again?”Cody points at his general. “You,” he says, “haveabsolutelyno room to talk.”-Rex and Obi-Wan decide Cody needs to be out of his head for a while.





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



“So what do you say to getting double fucked?” 

Cody coughs on his mouthful of water. Rex is leaning over his shoulder, mouth right next to his ear.

“Rex!” he scolds, but there’s no heat behind it.

“What,” Rex says, louder, making sure Cody can hear the grin in his voice. “I’m just asking.” He lowers his voice again to whisper, “Both in the same hole?” He pauses. “Or would you prefer me to fuck you from behind while our general fucks your mouth?”

Cody bites his lip. “Rex…”

“I’m waiting, _Commander,_ ” Rex says, leaning emphasis on Cody’s rank as his eyes flick up to smile at Boil, who’s sitting across from Cody.

“Beg pardon,” Cody says to the 212th officers, sounding only slightly strangled. “I need to take care of something with Captain Rex for a bit. Don’t wait for me.”

Waxer and Boil exchange a knowing glance, and Rex winks at them as he practically drags Cody out of the room and into the corridor.

“I’d rather just, ah, capitulate and let you do whatever you want,” Cody says breathlessly, pushing Rex against the wall for a searing kiss, “if that means I get both of my partners fucking me together.”

Rex breaks away, turns his head aside, smiling. “No,” he says. “You have to earn it.”

Cody braces his hand against the wall. “You know what would be even better?” He leans in to kiss Rex again.

“What,” Rex says, pushing off the wall and steering them towards the sleeping quarters next door. “And don’t say Wolffe.”

Cody laughs, a low, throaty sound. “Didn’t even cross my mind,” he promises. “Just you, Rex _._ And our beautiful _cyare_ , of course.” He locks the door without looking, fumbling a bit with the mechanism. “Speaking of, is he coming?”

Rex pulls away enough to look Cody in the eye. “Yes. And did you just --”

“Maybe,” Cody says, grinning. “You’re eager today, though. Something happen?”

Rex kisses him hard. “Nope. This one’s about you. Get you out of your head.” He turns to start taking his armor off. 

“‘Kay,” Cody agrees, stripping off his armor as fast as he can. “What’s the occasion, then?”

“Does there have to be one?” Rex asks, stacking his vambraces carefully on top of the chestplate. “Can’t I just be turned on?”

“Point,” Cody says, starting to remove his blacks. “So you want to fuck me, because you think I need it?”

“Well, yes. And Obi-Wan is coming too,” Rex says, pulling Cody in for another kiss before he strips out of his own undersuit. “It’s not just me who wants to see you fucked out and sleepy. In fact, this was pretty much his idea. I just got volunteered to get you alone first.”

“Excellent,” Cody says, eyeing up and down Rex’s now-naked form appreciatively. “Are you sure you don’t want me to suck you off while we’re waiting for him?”

Rex sighs. “As nice as that would be, he wants to be here for the whole thing.”

A double tap on the door, and Rex unlocks it. “Speak of the devil.”

General Kenobi steps through the door, looking smug and very ready to begin. He disrobes in one quick movement, obviously having come prepared. “Gentlemen,” he says, and Cody can hear the smile in his voice.

“This is an intervention,” Rex says, crossing his arms to glare at Cody.

“You’ve been working too hard, love,” Obi-Wan declares. “You haven’t been giving us an acceptable amount of attention. Who knows when we’ll all be together again?”

Cody points at his general. “You,” he says, “have _absolutely_ no room to talk.”

Rex chokes on a laugh as Obi-Wan stares balefully at Cody. “Commander,” Obi-Wan says, mock-sternly, “don’t you realize you shouldn’t be talking back to your general?”

“Yessir,” Cody says, lips twitching.

“Oh,” Rex says, “that’s good. Keep doing that, Cody.”

Cody cocks his head to the side. “Doing what?” His tongue darts out to wet his lower lip, one side of his mouth quirking upward. He knows full well that Obi-Wan’s attention is caught by that, and he’s using it to his full advantage. “Standing here and looking pretty?”

“No, idiot.” Rex steps forward, puts gentle pressure on Cody’s shoulders with both hands until Cody sinks slowly to his knees. “No, just keep calling both of us sir.”

Cody looks up at Rex, smiling as he slides his hands up Rex’s thighs. “Yes, sir,” he says, slow and deliberate. 

Obi-Wan clears his throat. “I’m going to kiss you,” he says, looking Rex directly in the eye. “Cody, stay there.”

“Yes, sir,” Cody says again, and looks up to get a nice view of the line of Obi-Wan’s chest up to his throat as he leans in to kiss Rex. 

Rex maneuvers himself and Obi-Wan around until they’re switched positions, with Rex at Cody’s back and Obi-Wan standing in front. “Yeah,” he says, pulling away from Obi-Wan long enough for a breath, “I think this is good.”

He steps away, fetching the lubricant he’d stowed in the desk earlier, and rubs a generous amount over his fingers. “Ready, Cody?”

“Yes, sir,” Cody says, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation. He comes to his knees, leaning forward on his hands so Rex can fuck him properly. 

“You know what,” Rex says thoughtfully. “We should do this over the table. Make it easier for both of us to have a good time with him.” He knows Cody likes it, being talked about like he’s not there, like he’s just there to be used for their pleasure. He doesn’t understand it -- sometimes he feels invisible in his everyday life, he doesn’t need that in the bedroom too. But if it helps Cody relax and get into the right headspace, that’s fine by him.

Obi-Wan nods. “That’s a good thought.” He reaches down to grab Cody’s arm, jerking him to his feet, and pushing him face first into the table. Cody turns his head to the side, preempting Obi-Wan’s next order, and spreads his legs for Rex.

Rex circles a finger around Cody’s hole before starting to stretch him out. He doesn’t ask if Cody’s alright, because Cody’s need to be used goes beyond rough sex and into a full scene. He knows Cody will safeword out if need be -- it had happened once before, so Rex is fully willing to trust him to do it again.

While Rex works Cody from the back, Obi-Wan runs a hand through Cody’s hair. Cody’s mouth is at an almost perfect height to suck Obi-Wan’s cock, with the way he’s lying on the table. “Open,” Obi-Wan says gently, stepping forward to brush the tip of his cock along Cody’s spit-shiny lower lip. “Open for me.”

“Sir,” Cody breathes, and opens his mouth wide enough for Obi-Wan to push his cock inside. He shuts his eyes eagerly and swirls his tongue around the tip. Obi-Wan pushes his hips forward, forcing Cody’s mouth open wider.

He fists his hands in Cody’s hair, pulling hard enough so Cody can feel it, but not hard enough to hurt. “Keep going,” he orders. “Keep going and I’ll fuck your throat.”

Cody’s moan is muffled by his mouth full of Obi-Wan’s cock, and Obi-Wan’s not sure whether it was in response to his words or to Rex finally, _finally_ sliding his cock all the way into Cody’s ass. “How are you doing?” he asks Rex.

“He’s so tight,” Rex says, slowly rocking his hips back and forth. “More than usual. I’m glad you suggested we do this.”

“Mmm,” Obi-Wan agrees. “He is rather enthusiastic, isn’t he?”

Cody moans again, and Rex grins, snapping his hips forward. “Good, Cody?” He doesn’t wait for a response before he does it again. “How’s that feel?”

Obi-Wan loves Rex’s bedroom voice, how deep and raspy he gets, and he can’t help speeding up his own thrusts. Cody’s eyelids flicker, and he makes a noise Obi-Wan is sure should be illegal. He catches Rex’s eye, and with a silent nod, they commence getting Cody as well-fucked as possible. 


End file.
